peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Animal Kids
Meanwhile, Rei, Kilala, Simba, and Flower were observing Neverland. "Oh, Rei, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Kilala said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Simba. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Woah. Cool!" Simba said as he looked northwest. "And the Arabian encampment." Flower noticed Ratigan's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Professor Ratigan and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Rei called as he hid Kilala, Simba, and Flower in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Rei turned to Jeanette and said, "Quick, Jeanette! Take Kilala and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Jeanette said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Animal Kids lived there. Rei whistled to him and teased him. "Ratigan! Ratigan, you sewer rat! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Rei dodged them all. Kilala saw that Jeanette was going too fast. "Jeanette! Not so fast! Please, Jeanette!" Kilala called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Jeanette was not listening. "Jeanette! Wait!" Jeanette reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Four animal boys and three pony girls were sleeping and Jeanette tries to wake them up. One of them was a mongoose with bluish-gray fur, a white tip on its tail, a white muzzle and underbelly, and four brown paws. His name was Mungo. The second one was a lavender heffalump with purple hair and tail. His name was Lumpy. The third one was a yellow Earth pony with red hair and orange eyes wearing a pink bow on her head. Her name was Apple Bloom. The fourth one was a white Unicorn pony with pink/purple hair and green eyes. Her name was Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom's best friend. The fifth one was an orange Pegasus pony with dark pink hair and purple eyes. Her name was Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's best friend. The sixth one was a young olive green snake with yellow eyes and dark brown spots. His name was Kaa. The seventh and last one was a 3-year-old kangaroo joey, wearing a blue sweater. His name was Roo. "One chance..." Jeanette said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Mungo on the head. "Ouch!" Mungo groaned. The club fell into Lumpy's legs. Mungo saw this and got cross. "So." He kicked Lumpy in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Scootaloo snapped. "Who you pushing?" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom asked in unison. "You, that's who!" Lumpy said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom attacked Lumpy. Soon, Kaa and Roo joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Jeanette pulled Mungo's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Rei!" "Huh?" Mungo stopped and said, "Orders from Rei? Hold it, guys!" Lumpy tackled Apple Bloom while Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo had just bit each other's tail when it died down. "What's the orders, Jeanette?" Kaa asked. "Rei wants you all to get rid of the flying Kilala bird!" Jeanette said, wanting to get rid of Kilala. "A flying what?" Lumpy asked. "Kilala bird!" Scootaloo said. "Kilala bird?" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Jeanette said. "Flying this way?" asked Roo. "Rei's orders are...what?" asked Lumpy. "We must stop the bird!" Jeanette said. "Smash it?" asked Roo. "Kick it?" Mungo asked. "Stomp on it?" Sweetie Belle asked. "No, like this..." Jeanette said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Kaa said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the kids agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Jeanette said as the kids grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, guys. Let's follow Jeanette!" Mungo ordered. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Roo, Lumpy, and Kaa rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Jeanette. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Kilala, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Jeanette said. "I see it!" Apple Bloom said. "Me too." Sweetie Belle said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Scootaloo said. The animals got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Kilala almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Jeanette came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Kilala, but Rei flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "So close!" Jeanette cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Rei," Kilala said as she hugged Rei, "you saved my life." Jeanette got very furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Flower reached Kilala first. "Are you hurt, Kilala?" asked Flower. "No, Flower." Kilala answered. "Thank heavens, Kilala," Simba said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Mungo, Kaa, Roo, Lumpy, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders are coming at them. Kilala, Simba, and Flower hid behind Simba's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Kilala bird, Rei blew the whistle and the animals lined up in line and saluted Rei like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The animals' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Rei walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Rei said. "A mother?" Roo asked as Kilala looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Rei cried. "Oh..." Lumpy sobbed, "Jeanette said it was a bird." "Jeanette said what?" Rei asked. "Uh-oh." Jeanette gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Kaa said. "Jeanette... Jeanette!" Jeanette emerged from the leaf. "What?" Jeanette asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Jeanette. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Rei asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Jeanette said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Rei asked. "Well, that's the plan." Jeanette said. "Jeanette Miller, I hereby banish you forever!" Rei snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Jeanette cried and flew away to see Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor. "Please, not forever!" Kilala pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Rei said, "Come on, Kilala. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Rei. The mermaids?" Kilala asked. "No, let's go hunting." Lumpy argued. "Tigers?" Kaa asked. "No, bears." Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Simba said. "And the Arabians too." Flower added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few Arabians!" Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Roo saluted Rei. He then goes over to Simba. "Simba, you be the leader." Simba saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Simba ordered as a general, leading the Lost Animal Kids into the forest. "Come on, woodpecker." Flower said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Flower. Do be careful!" Kilala called. "Come on, Kilala," Rei said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Rei and Kilala flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction